Admiral Navy Bean
Smarty |Tribe = Bean Plant |Traits = Amphibious,' Team-Up' |Abilities = When you play another Bean, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = "Heavy is my weight of command. And my cap. Heavy is the cap."}} Admiral Navy Bean is a premium rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /1 . It has the Amphibious and Team-Up traits, and its ability deals 2 damage to the Zombie Hero every time a Bean is played. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' Amphibious,' Team-Up' *'Ability: '''When you play another Bean, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description ''"Heavy is my weight of command. And my cap. Heavy is the cap." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With This has exactly the same stats and is in the same tribe as Weenie Beanie. However, it is a very useful plant to have due to its Team-Up and Amphibious traits, and most importantly, its ability. Because its ability activates every time you play any bean card, it is recommended to bring many beans in your deck, including itself. What's even more amazing is that all Admiral Navy Beans on the field will activate their ability for every bean card played. So basically, its ability stacks, and you can wreck some serious havoc to your opponent. Admiral Navy Bean's ability can also be cleverly used to trigger a block when your opponent's Super-Block Meter is almost full for an even more powerful hit to come, without the risk of being blocked. Navy Bean can be used in conjunction with Admiral Navy Bean decently as it boosts Admiral Navy Bean's stats, making it slightly harder to destroy. Sow Magic Beans works very well with this, because not only does it give you 4 Magic Beanstalks, but also activate Admiral Navy Bean's ability when played due to itself being a bean card too. Espresso Fiesta, Black-Eyed Pea, Laser Bean, and Sting Bean can be used with this if you are playing as Green Shadow, Rose, and Citron respectively, since they are also beans too. You can also use its traits to good use. You can play it on turn 1 on an aquatic lane to keep it safe and untouchable except for Snorkel Zombie and damaging/destroying tricks, or use it to act as a shield to protect a powerful plant. Against Admiral Navy Bean is extremely devastating if your opponent plays many beans, and since its ability activates for every Admiral Navy Bean, doing so with more Admiral Navy Beans can defeat you very quickly. However, Admiral Navy Bean has very low stats, so it should be easy to destroy. Even if you already took the damage, it can prevent you from taking even more damage later on by not letting it survive. Using any damaging/destroying trick or ability can get rid of it instantly. Fireworks Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards, and The Chickening are excellent cards to play when many of them are on the field at once, provided its health hasn't been boosted at all (or to 3 if you're playing The Chickening). Gallery Admiral_Navy_Bean_stats.png|Statistics Admiralcard.png|Card Trivia *Even though its name suggests it to be of a higher rank than Navy Bean, it does less damage and has fewer health points. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Bean cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants